


Miłość

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Fluff, M/M, POV Lestrade, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"





	

Miłość to to ciepłe uczucie, gdy leżysz przy ukochanym i spędzacie razem czas i niby nie robicie nic nadzwyczajnego, ale to jest _wspaniałe_.

  
— Naprawdę, znowu Doctor Who? Nie chciałbyś urozmaicić repertuaru?

  
— To odcinek świąteczny. Lubię te świąteczne...

  
Miłość to ten moment, gdy ta druga osoba uśmiecha się do ciebie tak, jak do nikogo innego, gdy twoje imię w jej ustach brzmi jak najpiękniejsze zaklęcie.

  
— Gregory...

  
Miłość to ta chwila, kiedy dbasz o niego kosztem swoich nerwów.

  
— Chyba zwariowałeś, jeśli myślisz, że pójdziesz do pracy z czterdziestoma stopniami gorączki! Nie obchodzi mnie jaki kraj straci niepodległość, wracaj do łóżka!

  
Miłość to ten dziwny stan, gdy jest ci dobrze nawet wtedy, gdy jest ci niedobrze.

  
— Na litość boską, nie, nie będziesz spłacał mojego kredytu. Nie jestem twoją utrzymanką. Co to w ogóle za pomysł?!

  
— Rozsądny.

  
— Daj spokój! Idiotyczny.

  
Miłość jest wtedy, gdy potrafisz stanąć w obronie ukochanego.

  
— Sherlock, przysięgam, nazwij go jeszcze raz grubym, to wybiję ci zęby.

  
Cóż nowego rzec o miłości? Jak pisać o niej z pomysłem, dziś, po czasach romantyków, którzy opisywali ją najpiękniej?

  
Pisać prosto. Bo taka zazwyczaj jest. I choć czasem znajdujesz ją z trudem, to ona tam jest i czeka na Ciebie.

  
— Gregory, czekam. Spóźnimy się!


End file.
